


Whisper (This One's Mine)

by upset_and_confused



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bond Mates, Bones Has Nice Hands, Bottom Bones, Claiming, Come Eating, Jealousy, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Spock, Vulcan, bickering as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Spock was aware it wasn't Leonard's fault that he was incredibly attractive to vulcans and it was not logical for him to be jealous of his boyfriend being attractive. Jealously, however, is rarely logical.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 289





	Whisper (This One's Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I finally tagged a fic as PWP. Happy Star Trek Day.

Spock was very in control of his emotions and nothing bothered him. 

Well. 

Mostly. 

“You have very nice hands, doctor," the vulcan man said in a display of shamelessly disgusting flirting. 

“Oh, thank you,” Leonard said with a smile, looking at his hands, “I actually got into medicine because someone told me I had a surgeon’s hands.” He twisted his pinky ring as he spoke and Spock felt his ears heat up in the hot sun as the vulcan man’s eyes flicked down to watch. Leonard had no way of knowing that he was being so lewd right now and the other vulcan man had no right to look at him in such a way. 

“Leonard,” Spock said reaching for the doctor’s hand, lacing them together, “We are running late we must hurry.” 

“We’ll get there, darlin’, calm down.” He turned to wave at the vulcan he has just been speaking with, “Good talkin’ to ya, sorry my escort is bein’ so rude.” 

Spock squeezed his hand in annoyance and tugged him along, the doctor having to pick up a little speed to keep up with him. 

“Hey!” Leonard snapped, “Care to take a second to let your boyfriend catch up and explain why you were being such a dick?” He demanded. When Spock did not stop Leonard purposefully slowed down. Spock was either going to drag him or have to stop himself. When it became clear he was opting for ‘drag’, Bones swore a blue streak and trotted after him. 

“Spock!” He barked as they made their way back toward the Vulcan embassy where they were staying. “Spock dammit, I know those god damn pointy ears can hear me!” 

_ Hush.  _

Bones blushed at the command being hissed through the link and did stop talking for just long enough to realize they were going to their room. 

“Doesn’t look like a meeting to me," he said, as Spock let go of his hand and keyed open the door, stepping back and looking at Leonard with sharp eyes. 

“In,” he said, his voice just this side of a hiss. He knew the doctor was essentially helpless against that tone of voice and sure enough Leonard walked into the room, his cheeks flushed from the heat, the hurry here, and the blood that was starting to work its way south. 

Bones turned around and started to ask what on earth was going on but he was cut off by Spock’s tongue on his mouth and Spock’s hands tugging the robes off his body. 

“You have no idea how desirable the other vulcans find you, Leonard," he growled in his ear as he grabbed Bones’ ass through his robes and squeezed, biting on his bottom lip when the doctor moaned. “Your hands, your eyes, your sharp clever mouth,” he sucked Bones’ tongue into his mouth, pulling the clothes from his lover as he walked them to the bedroom. 

“ Taluhk, k’diwa, ashal-veh.” Spock growled as the words translated in Bones’ mind  _ precious, beloved, darling _ . Spock pushed Bones down onto the bed, his robe falling open, the cold air of their apartment rising gooseflesh on his exposed skin as Spock pulled his own clothes off before falling to him, grabbing his face and slamming their mouths together in a searing kiss before rolling Bones over. 

Bones was speechless as Spock rolled him over, kissing and biting down his spine as he seemed to produce lube from absolutely nowhere. He asked, because of course he asked, Spock broke his urgent carnal stream of thought to say, in a way that was absolutely open to disagreement, that he wanted to fill Leonard up and, well. They were both clean, both up today on hypos, and… god damn if Spock filling him up didn’t sound like the absolute best thing in the fucking universe right about now. A vision of himself sweaty and dripping was all Bones needed to let out a sound like a cat in heat and spread his legs wide. 

“You are going to reek of me, Leonard Horatio McCoy.” Spock growled low in his ear, fingers pushing into the whimpering human under him. Bones pressed back into Spock, the vulcan was moving almost too fast, his fingers pumping in and out of Bones as he added more and continued speaking, the words vibrating through Bones’ chest. “You will have my scent dripping off you for weeks to come, any vulcan who comes in contact with you will  _ know _ who your  _ mate _ is.” Spock pulled on his hair, forcing his spine into a deeper bow as he licked a cool stripe up Bones’ neck, the hand not in his hair reaching to line up his cock “Your hands,” Spock growled as he began to slide into his ashayam, “Your eyes,” Bones trembled as Spock bottomed out, “Your body,” the vulcan was seated deep in the human, the air between them crackling as hot panting filled the air and Spock felt his sweat drip down onto Leonard’s skin beneath him. He pulled his hips back and Bones was just in time to slam his hands on the headboard, gripping it for dear life as Spock’s hands followed, covering his and sending lust soaked explosions of primal heat through the mental bond.

“Your sharp,” the bed shook, “Clever,” the sound of the headboard slamming into the wall was almost covered by Leonard’s scream, “Mouth!” Bones let out a cry as he came, untouched on the bed beneath them, his entire body shivering as above him Spock reached down, pressing his open palm in the cum and pressing it squarely over Bones’ heart. The choked off sob of pain and pleasure from his mate was enough to have him bending over his body, pounding into him, his mind a frenzy as he chanted out “T'nash-veh, t'nash-veh, t'nash-veh, mine, mine, mine.” Spock sunk his teeth into Bones’ shoulder as he slammed his cock into Bones one final time cumming deep inside him as the two men roared in ecstasy. 

The next time Bones had any cognitive reasoning skills he was being covered in kisses as a cool comforting body wrapped around him and Spock very gently pulled out of him. Bones shivered and moaned as he felt cum leak out of him. He could feel Spock’s embarrassment through the bond, embarrassment at such an emotional reaction and embarrassment at the mess he had left his mate in. 

“Morning, darlin’.” Bones voice was a low rasp as he turned just enough to accept a tender kiss from his other half, trying to send as much reassurance as was possible through the bond with the kiss. 

“It is not yet morning, ashayam,” Spock whispered into his mouth, delicate fingers running over his neck and chest. 

“Thank god for that, I’m pretty sure I’ll need at least a week’s rest after that.” he teased, too tired to reach up and tweak Spock’s ears like he normally would and instead settling for nuzzling against him as Spock sighed and pulled away, pressing into his back. 

“I, ah, apologize for my actions, Leonard.” He mumbled against the knob of his spine, “I was… unaware of how seeing other vulcans attend to you would… affect me.” 

“Darlin’,” Bones chuckled, reaching back and pawing at Spock’s head, coaxing the vulcan up to look at him, “You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for unless it’s for completely ruinin’ me for anyone else.” he grinned and lightly flicked his ear “Only apologize if you plan on leavin’ me because I don’t think I could ever be happy having sex with anyone else after that.” unspoken words whispered over the bond, a constant stream of ‘I love you’s and ‘never apologize for your emotions’ and ‘that was so fucking hot’ filling Spock’s mind as he ducked his head and tried to hide behind Bones again. A soft whisper of “I love you too.” into the back of his neck told Bones he had been heard and he smiled, "Honey I'm gonna pass out," he mumbled, "Don't let me fall asleep 'fore I clean ya up," He mumbled, already slipping into slumber, "hissier than a wet cat if you fall asleep covered in spunk..." he was already asleep when Spock sighed and rolled his eyes, but Leonard was not wrong, he thought as he staggered out of bed to get a washcloth. 

When morning really did come it found Leonard fumbling with his robes on purpose until Spock intervened and tied them for him. Bones smiled and wrapped around Spock once he was done, rolling up on his toes to request a kiss and grinning when Spock gave him one. 

“ taluhk nash-veh k’dular.” Spock muttered as they broke the kiss and he cupped Bones’ chin. 

Bones still wasn’t fluent in vulcan, he was getting there, but the quiet translation in his head of ‘I cherish thee.’ had him curling his toes in his sandals. 

“Alright, mister,” he said, trying to break up the fog of blissed out affection in his brain, “You fucked me until I was dripping last night and I know you scented all over me.” 

He took Spock’s green dusted cheeks as a victory. “Anything else to prove to any vulcan on the planet I am off limits?” 

Spock looked at him blankly for just a moment and Bones was getting ready to be shoved out into the sun by an annoyed vulcan boyfriend when Spock suddenly leaned in and licked around his ear. 

Bones let out a shriek and giggled loudly as Spock grabbed his head and licked his slightly elongated tongue around Bones’ ear. “Spock stop!” He laughed as he tried, not very hard, to push Spock away. 

“You asked what else I needed to do to claim you as mine.” Spock said simply as he turned Bones’ head and repeated the process on the other ear, Bones laughing and swearing as he did so. 

“Gross fuckin’-.” He laughed, pressing on Spock’s neck to make sure he knew how much Bones was enjoying his boyfriend teasing, “You got behind the ears you, gonna go for my cleavage and behind the knees too?” Bones asked, the feeling of cool saliva behind his ears and on the edges of his hair feeling just a little too good for his comfort. 

Spock raised an eyebrow and leaned in, already moving to undress him as Bones laughed and screamed “It was a joke, asshole!” 

No one mentioned when Bones and Spock showed up a few minutes late to the meeting and if anyone found anything odd about the doctor’s smell, well, no one said anything about that either. 


End file.
